APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: Over 85% of alcoholics smoke, and alcoholics smoke more than nonalcoholics, with synergistic health risks. Few smoking intervention studies have involved alcoholics, and those with mandatory action-oriented treatment have not been beneficial. Most alcoholics in their first week of treatment are not considering quitting smoking within the next 6 months, indicating that they would not be interested in an action-oriented for smoking. We also found that 28 days later many more alcoholics were considering quitting smoking in the next 6 months. Methods for increasing motivation have been developed that are powerful in changing drinking behavior, and these methods could be applied to increasing the motivation of alcoholics to quit smoking. The methods include a client-centered approach to exploring the effects of use and goals for change combined with personalized feedback of assessment results showing the effects of use. The primary aim of the proposed study is to evaluate the effectiveness of this promising treatment, Motivational Interviewing (MI), as an intervention for tobacco use among alcoholics, as compared to a widely recommended intervention involving brief advice and assistance (BA). Additional aims are to evaluate the effectiveness of adding a booster session of the same intervention about 28 days later, when alcoholics may be more receptive, and to examine individual differences in motivationally relevant variables that may affect responsiveness to the interventions. The proposed study will recruit alcoholics who may or may not be interested in smoking cessation by offering the opportunity to receive information about the effects of their smoking on their lives. The 200 alcoholics will be randomly assigned to one of four conditions in a 2 X 2 between-groups factorial design as an addition to their inpatient treatment program for substance abuse. One factor will be MI versus BA, and the other will be Immediate (one session provided in the first week of their program) versus Immediate Plus Booster (an additional session of the same treatment is provided in the fifth week). The effects of the intervention will be examined on number of smoking quit attempts, reductions in nicotine dose delivery, smoking treatment attended, alcohol and drug use, etc., during the next 12 months.